KIDS SEE GHOSTS
KIDS SEE GHOSTS is the eponymous debut studio album by American hip hop duo Kids See Ghosts, composed of Kanye West and Kid Cudi. It was released on June 8, 2018 by GOOD Music and Def Jam Recordings. The album features a guest appearance from Ty Dolla Sign and a featured sample of Louis Prima as well as uncredited vocals by Pusha T, Mos Def and Mr Hudson. The album is primarily produced by the duo, alongside frequent collaborators Dot da Genius, Mike Dean and Plain Pat, with additional contributions by Jeff Bhasker, Andrew Dawson, Boogz, Evan Mast and André 3000. The album’s cover art was designed by Takashi Murakami, who previously designed the cover art for West’s 2007 album Graduation. Background On February 14, 2016, West released his seventh album The Life of Pablo with the tracks "Father Stretch My Hands Pt. 1" and "Waves" featuring vocals by Cudi. Ten days after releasing his album, West tweeted on February 24, 2016, that an album titled Turbo Grafx 16 would be released that summer named after the video game console of the same name. Later that month, West associate Ibn Jasper posted a photo on Instagramshowing West and longtime collaborators Mike Dean, Plain Pat, and Cudi in a recording studio working on West's new album. West and Cudi had a brief falling out, with Cudi criticising Drake and West for the usage of ghostwriters, tweeting: "These niggas don't give a fuck about me. And they ain't fuckin' with me… I've been loyal to those who haven't been to me and that ends now. Now I'm your threat". West responded to Cudi's comments at the Tampa stop of his Saint Pablo Tour, stating "I birthed you… me, Plain Pat, Don C. Don’t ever mention ‘Ye name, don’t try to say who I can do songs with", adding that he felt "so hurt and disrespected" by Cudi's comments. Days later, at a Houston show, West retracted his earlier comments, describing Cudi as his "brother" and "the most influential artist of the past ten years". Cudi, who had since admitted himself into a rehabilitation facility after battling with depression and suicidal thoughts, thanked West, among other supporters, in a Facebook post, writing that "words can't really express how much it made my heart glow". West himself was hospitalized in November 2016, with the Saint Pablo Tour being cancelled. In December, Cudi released his sixth album Passion, Pain & Demon Slayin' to positive reviews, with West describing the album as "super inspiring". In November 2017, and again in February 2018, West performed “Father Stretch My Hands Pt. 1” live with Cudi. On June 1, a week before the release of Kids See Ghosts, West released his eighth studio album, Ye. Cudi was featured on the track "Ghost Town", originally slated to appear on Kids See Ghosts. A sequel to "Ghost Town" entitled "Freeee" appears on the album, featuring vocals from Ty Dolla Sign. Tracklist Notes * "Feel The Love" features uncredited vocals by Pusha T. * "Freeee (Ghost Town, Pt. 2)" features vocals by Ty Dolla Sign. * "Kids See Ghosts" features uncredited vocals by Mos Def. * "Cudi Montage" features uncredited vocals by Mr Hudson. Sample credits * "Fire" contains a sample from "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa!", written and performed by Napoleon XIV. * "4th Dimension" contains a sample from "What Will Santa Claus Say (When He Finds Everybody Swingin’)", written and performed by Louis Prima; and "Someday", written and performed by Shirley Ann Lee.39 * "Freeee (Ghost Town, Pt. 2)" contains a sample from "Stark", written and performed by Corin "Mr. Chop" Littler. * "Cudi Montage" contains a sample from "Burn the Rain", written and performed by Kurt Cobain.39